Roger vs. Garp
Prediction by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] In the middle of the open ocean, two ships are seen with one chasing the other. Marines: VICE-ADMIRAL!!!!!!!!!! Garp: get me more cannon balls!!!! Marines: Yes sir Garp:(you wont be escaping this time Roger) *on the roger pirates ship* Buggy: CAPTAIN,*crying* please surrender Shanks: shut up buggy, look at Captains face. there's no way he's gonna surrender *roger is standing in the back of the ship with a pleased look on his face, while staring at the attacking ship* Roger: TURN THE SHIP AROUND AND HEAD FOR THE ENEMY SHIP!!!!!!! Buggy: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! Rayleigh: You heard him men, get to it. *the ship begins to turn into the direction of garps ship* Marine: sir the ship is coming right at us Garp: that roger, he always wants to be in charge of things. Prepare to pass-by. *as both ships near each other, both garp and roger walk to their ship side* Roger/Garp: DROP ANCHORS!!!!!!! *both ships stop while being aligned together side-by-side* Roger: Its been a while Garp Buggy:*putting his hands up* WE SURRENDER!!!!!!!! Shanks:*palms his forehead* how embarrassing. *out of no where, both garp and roger lunge at each other and clash fists in mid-air* Rayleigh: PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! Roger Pirates: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *both garp and roger land on the deck of the oro jackson, and face each other* Garp: NOW!!!!!!!! Marines: Yes sir *two marines stuff a huge ball and chain into a cannon and fire it at garp* Roger: I don't think so *roger zooms toward garp* Garp: too late *garp catches the ball and chain with his right hand and leaning forward in the process, making roger miss his head-on punch* *garp then turns his body to the left with the ball and chain coming around too, and smashes rogers face sending him flying into the back of the oro jackson* Roger Pirates: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!! *rayleigh begins to draw his sword* Roger: RAYLEIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!, don't even think about it. hes mine, go take care of the guys on the other ship Rayleigh: Hm, got it. LETS GO!!!!!!! Roger Pirates: YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *all the roger pirates switch ships and begin their battle with the marines* Garp: not a smart move on your part Roger: is that right *roger again zooms toward garp* *garp swings his ball and chain up into the sky and brings it down on roger with force* Roger: Not this time *with a sudden burst of speed, roger tackles garp through the oro jacksons mast breaking it in the process* Roger: your screwed *with roger standing over garp, he starts to rain down punches on garp* Marine: VICE-ADMIRAL!!!!!!!!! ah*shanks cuts down the marine* Shanks: looks like captains winning*turns around and blocks another marines attack* *roger continues to rain down punches on the defenseless garp* *then suddenly garp catches one of rogers punches while throwing one of his own with roger catching it* *roger and garp both are clashing in strength try to push one another back* Roger/Garp: RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *garp suddenly pulls his legs in and kicks roger back with him landing on his feet* Garp:*gets up* hmp, my son punches harder than that. Roger: If your son punches harder than me then he must be stronger than you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Garp: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *then both roger and garp stop laughing at the same time while staring at each other* *both suddenly zoom at each other and grab each others hands trying to force one another back* *a sudden shockwave from their clash envelopes both ships* *then, both let go of each others hands and smash their heads together, again trying to force one another back but with no avail* *another shockwave is formed from their head smash* Garp:*struggling to hold roger back* theres no way your winning this time ROGER!!!!!!!!!!!! Roger: Thats what you said last time, and yet here we are. *both garp and roger jump back, with bloodied up foreheads* Roger: Here we go Garp: May the best man win Roger:*with an evil face* i will Garp: hmp *both garp and roger again lunge at eachother, but this time both throw continuous punches to face and the body* *for several minutes garp and roger endure powerful continuous punches from eachother* *finally both jump back and lunge forward, both throwing one last powerful punch* Garp:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roger:RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *the two fighters punch eachother at the same time with garp punching roger in his face and roger landing a punch to garps stomach* *the two fighters stand in the position for about a minute until both get propelled back by thier respective punches* Marines: VICE-ADMIRAL GARP!!!!!!!!! Roger Pirates: CAPTAIN ROGER!!!!!!!!!! Roger:*slow to get up and panting, with blood coming off his face* I am the Pirate King, i will not Garp:*also slowly getting up with blood coming off his face* I am a Marine, i will not Roger: i will not Garp: i will not Roger: i will not Garp: i will not Roger/Garp: LOSE!!!!!!!!!!! *both roger and garp are standing straight up looking at eachother with smiles on their faces* *then suddenly, garps eyes go blank and he falls to the floor unconscious* *roger, barely able to walk, goes over to garp picks him up and drops him off on the marines ship* Roger: Take care of him Marine: MEDIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *both the marines and pirates stand down and the pirates return to their ship* *the ships part ways with roger and garp on a surgical table* Roger/Garp:*with smiles on their faces*until next time my friend. THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction